30Day Challenge: Harry Potter
by CaramelAriana
Summary: I challenged myself to write a fic a day for 30 days. These will probably focus on Harry and/or Draco, since that's all I really write...First Story is Of Football and Friendship, where Draco contemplates Scorpius' friendship. Other summaries inside.
1. Day 1: Of Football and Friendship

A/N: As I am currently working on several multipart stories, but keep coming up against writer's block, I've decided to challenge myself to write a one-shot everyday for the next thirty days. Hopefully that will get the juices flowing. Each day I'll be writing a one-shot (though they may not all be Harry Potter). Here is Day 1's installment.

Warnings: Epilogue-compliant

**30-Day Challenge: Day 1**  
><strong>Of Football and Friendship<strong>

Draco Malfoy sat on the bench as he watched his son kick a black and white ball around with his best friend. Albus Potter had apparently taken to football while he attended muggle schooling before Hogwarts. He had offered to teach Scorpius during the summer holidays, who in turn had begged Draco to allow these gatherings. Neither Draco nor Astoria was thrilled at the idea of their only son learning a muggle game, but Draco would do anything for Scorpius.

The young blonde's face lit up as he successfully completed a trick Albus had been trying to teach him the past couple of days. Scorpius looked at his father with such accomplishment that Draco had to smile. His son seemed pleased by this response and proceeded to attempt to the trick again.

A chuckle sounded to Draco's left. Harry Potter leaned against a tree and watched their sons play. It was inevitable that these play sessions would force Potter into Draco's company. Neither trusted their child under the sole supervision of the other. Though the end of the war had forced a truce between their rivalry, Potter still provoked some of the old emotional responses in Draco. Now they were complicated by the fact that the man had saved the Malfoys' lives. Still, his company was much preferred over that of his Weasley bride.

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced at the watch on his wrist. The purchase had been necessary as he would not risk casting a _Tempus_ while sitting in a muggle park. "Scorpius," he called. The young boy turned toward him. "It's time to go. Your mother will be most displeased if we're late to supper."

With a look of disappointment Scorpius picked up the ball and walked with his friend toward the waiting adults. Draco envied the easy friendship his son had with Potter's child. He had once hoped such a friendship would exist with the other father. The anger at that rejection had stayed with him for a while. The situation became further complicated by his own father's dealings with the Dark Lord. Family honor and duty was far more important than Draco's personal desires.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The voice broke Draco out of his memories. The young Potter had been shy with him at first, but after a month of these appointments he had grown bolder in speaking to him. "Can Scorpius come play tomorrow?" These sessions always ended with the same request.

"I'm afraid not Albus." Scorpius looked at him pleadingly, but a small shake of the head halted any protests. "We'll be out of the country for the next week or two." Albus' disappointment touched Draco's heart almost as much as Scorpius' did. "When we return, I will owl your father. If it is all right with him, we will set up a date at that time."

Albus and Scorpius beamed at him, and Draco decided that the pleasure of young children would bring any adult to his knees.

The elder Potter cleared his throat. "Let's be off then Albus. I'm sure Mum will also be getting dinner ready."

Albus and Scorpius hugged each other goodbye, and Draco once again envied how easily his son could display such affection. As he directed his son to an Apparation Point, he promised himself that he would owl Potter as soon as the family returned from Italy. His own circumstances may have prevented a friendship with Harry Potter, but he was not going to let the same happen with Scorpius.

* * *

><p>AN: As I am desperately American, I tend not to use British verbiage because I think I would just sound stupid. However, when I say football in this story I do mean football as the rest of the world knows it. (Because really, how often do players use their feet in American football?) I just thought it would be really silly for Albus to have learned "soccer" in school…

Anyway, hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Day 3: Mean

A/N: Phew. I almost didn't make day 3. But here it is! I'm quite proud of myself.

Summary: When Neville meets his long time bully, no one would be disappointed if he sought some sort of retribution.

30-Day Challenge: Day 3  
>Mean<p>

Neville Longbottom entered the Leaky Cauldron after a particularly rough day at work. All he needed was a glass of solitary butterbeer before he was ready to go home. He had a slight limp from that afternoon when he twisted his ankle trying to avoid a rather suicidal cat. The important thing was that he was alive and the bad guys were caught.

He was about to find a table when he spotted a familiar glint of blonde in the corner. It had been years since he had seen Draco Malfoy. He purposefully avoided any Slytherin his age. He would never forget how miserable they had made his life back at Hogwarts. The bullying he had been subjected to had done nothing to help his unhealthy self-esteem.

Without a conscious thought, his feet led him toward the corner. He had no idea what he would say to the man. Neville was an Auror now and the career had built for him a self-assuredness that hadn't existed in school. Anyone would agree that he had every right to seek retribution for the years of torture at the hands of the blonde and his gang.

Any thought of revenge quickly left him as grey eyes looked at him in vague recognition. There was something in the gaze that told Neville that the man before him was broken. He had clearly been here for a while, and was worse for the time spent with the firewhiskey. Neville could berate the bartender for not kicking Malfoy out before he reached this state, but it would be useless.

"Malfoy." He said in greeting, though it was more a sigh of pity.

The blonde narrowed his eyes in concentration. "I know I know you's…but ifs you'sh could stop bein' two—" here he held up two fingers "—I could figger out who's you are."

Neville shook his head. "I'm cutting you off. You need to head home." He frowned. "How are you getting home?"

"Appration, obvishly."

He could have turned around and left the blonde in his stupor. It would have made only a dent in what Neville owed the man. But Neville could never be that kind of person. Besides, karma seemed to have done to the blonde what no witch or wizard could have done.

"Come on Malfoy," Neville said. He pulled Malfoy out of his seat and attempted to help him to the door. The blonde made this difficult as he seemed to have lost function in his legs. With a sigh Neville turned to Tom. "I'm going to need your floo."

Tom jerked his thumb in the general direction and Neville hobbled to the fireplace. "Where do you live Malfoy?"

"Malfoy Manners."

Neville shook his head. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and used the other arm to hold Draco tightly. "Malfoy Manner!"

They tumbled gracelessly out of the fireplace in the sitting room. Narcissa Malfoy looked up from her book at their arrival. She tsk'd and marked her place in the book.

"Auror Longbottom. This is quite the late hour for a visit," she said plainly.

Neville all but threw Malfoy onto the couch. "I'm just delivering your son, ma'am."

Narcissa sighed and put down her book. "You may leave him there. I will take it from here." She looked at Neville suspiciously. "I trust this will not become public knowledge?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you mean?"

The woman nodded. "You may use our floo to return to your home."

That was all the thanks Neville would get, and he took advantage of it. As he collapsed into bed he thought over the evening. Malfoy had kept him from his butterbeer, the git.

* * *

><p>*shrug* I've never written Neville POV before. Not horrible, I think. Send me your thoughts! :)<p> 


	3. Day 7: Muggle Magic

Summary: Harry drags Draco to an electronics store. Hilarity ensues.  
>Genre: Humor<br>Pairings: Drarry  
>Warnings: Boys loving boys, but you really shouldn't be surprised.<p>

30-Day Challenge: Day 7  
>Muggle Magic<p>

It was not a scene one would ever expect to experience. In fact, had the photographers from the Daily Prophet been nearby, the wizarding world would have believed that the apocalypse some muggles were always raving about was not only very real, but was occurring right at that very moment. Luckily, no such photographers were present and the passerbys were clueless as to the exceptional event taking place so near them. Thus, mass panic and hysteria was avoided.

The twice Saviour of the Wizarding World was attempting to drag the Malfoy Heir into a muggle electronics store. It had been a challenge for Harry to convince Draco to buy a flat in muggle London to begin with. It had only been Hermione's cautionary advice, that the last place the newshounds would look for them was muggle London, that had won Draco over. Now Harry was sure he was going to have to stun the blonde and carry him over his shoulder just to walk into the store. The few muggles who bothered to pay attention to the struggle glanced in amusement, assuming they were just two young friends messing around. They didn't know the half of it.

"Draco, stop being such a ponce!"

"I am not going in there!"

"I swear to God Draco—"

"You can't make me!"

"You're causing a scene!"

"You're causing a scene! Leave me be or I shall alert the crowd that you are attempting to kidnap me!"

Harry sighed and temporarily ceased their battle. Draco always had to be so damn difficult, and this time Harry was just trying to help his boyfriend out. It was Draco that had decided to spend his life lazing about, but Harry was done with listening to the man complain about his fatal boredom. Hence, he had dragged Draco to the electronics store to pick out a television.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Harry finally asked. He crossed his arms and leaned against the store front.

Draco picked a piece of invisible lint off his slacks. "I see no reason for us to be patroning a muggle store. Surely we can get whatever it is you need in Diagon Alley."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, you cannot get this in Diagon Alley."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

With a dramatic sigh, Draco pulled Harry into the store behind him. "All right then, just make it quick."

Harry grumbled to himself as he scanned the store for a salesperson. Though he had watched television as a child, he had never bought one, and had no idea where to start. He was so engaged in his search that he didn't notice the deadly silence beside him.

Though he would deny if asked later, Draco's mouth was hanging wide open. He didn't know which sight to try to take in first. There was the area of flashing lights. There were radios playing various sounds which Draco supposed must pass as music. Then there were the moving portraits. These portraits were not like anything he'd ever seen. The scenes changed swiftly, and people seemed to just come in and out of the frame without so much as a "good day". Some of the frames held moving drawings. The strangest thing of all was that all the muggles in the store moved about as if nothing was happening.

"Merlin," he breathed. "Have the muggles found a way to use magic?"

Harry jumped at his question and turned to him with a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Draco spread his arms to encompass the room. "Do you not see these moving portraits!" He tried to keep his voice down. He knew he was missing something but was not about to admit it.

Harry looked in the direction Draco indicated. He grinned. "Those are televisions. That's what we came to buy."

"But how did they get a hold of this kind of magic?"

Harry glanced quickly around them. "It's not magic, Draco. We'll talk about it at home."

Draco thankfully stayed silent as Harry conversed with a salesperson he had finally located. After 20 minutes of back and forth, with no input from Draco, Harry finally selected a flat screen, LCD device. He set up a delivery time and then dragged Draco out of the store.

Once home Draco rounded on Harry. "All right, Potter! I listened to you when you said muggles were not a threat to the wizarding world. But now I see they have some kind of magical devices. Did you lie to me?"

"I thought you were over that 'Potter' thing?"

"Did. You. Lie. To. Me?"

Harry looked to the ceiling, quietly asking for some kind of strength to deal with his crazed boyfriend. "No, Draco, I did not lie to you. Television isn't magic, it's technology."

"Technology?" Draco made no effort to hide the doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, they use electricity to power different devices."

"Electricity?"

"Yeah, you know, like lightning?"

"I know what electricity is!" Draco snapped. "How are they using it?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm no scientist. I just know that if you put a plug in an outlet, or batteries in something, the thing turns on."

Draco blinked. "What's an outlet?"

Harry sighed, again. He did that a lot with Draco. "The 'useless holes' in the walls."

Draco turned to one such object in the corner of the room. "Is that why you wouldn't patch them?"

"Yes. Also, I'm not an electrician. If I went messing around with a power outlet I could very well die from electrocution."

Draco smirked. "The great Harry Potter, defeated by a muggle hole."

It is probably unnecessary to point out that Harry sighed again. This would not have been so difficult if he had just bought muggle lamps when they first moved in. But he wanted to make sure Draco was comfortable, so everything they had was powered by magic. It had been difficult enough explaining to Draco about cars and streetlamps. Wait a minute…

"Draco, remember when I told you about streetlamps?"

"Vaguely," he responded, cleaning the nonexistent dirt from under his nails.

"Well, television is kind of like that."

"I don't see how they can even be remotely related."

Harry really needed to see a doctor about all this sighing. He might be suffering some kind of medical malady. Dismissing the thought, he resolved to buy a few more muggle appliances for the apartment and a first grade science book for Draco.

* * *

><p>AN: This has actually been flitting around my brain since Day 1 of the challenge, but I couldn't figure out how to execute it. I tried to keep Harry and Draco in character on this one. How'd I do?


	4. Day 8: Full Moon

Summary: A day in the life of Draco Malfoy.  
>Genre: Humor (ish)<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: EWE, PWP<p>

A/N: Okay, I really almost didn't make it this time. And since it's nearly 1AM here I technically didn't. But I haven't gone to sleep yet so I'm still counting this as Friday (or Day 8). This is really a pointless one. I had no idea what to write about so I took a chapter out of my typical work day. Also, this fits in with a chapter fic I am currently writing. So voila! Sorry if it's not up to my usual product.

30-Day Challenge: Day 8  
>Full Moon<p>

Draco rubbed his temples as the child in the corner screamed and threw himself prostrate on the ground. Apparently the child did not want to go back into his stroller and once he threw a fit the mother thought the best approach was to try to calm him down, then ignore him.

Not long ago, Draco would not have been a candidate for person most likely to give parenting advice. He had little experience with children and his own upbringing was rather spoiled. However, working at the clothing store had given him plenty of exposure to young children and their—more often than not—frazzled mothers.

Yes, Draco was working in a retail store. No, it was not the direction he had foreseen his life taking. As part of his plea deal after the war, he had promised to contribute to the Muggle Awareness Campaign on behalf of the Malfoy family. This was the only place that would hire him. The Muggle Awareness Campaign was initiated after the war in an attempt to help the wizarding community better appreciate their muggle cousins. His coworker Eva called it MAC. She thought the acronym was hilarious but Draco didn't get the joke.

As the child let loose another high-pitched scream Draco sought out his favorite coworker. Eva looked at him from behind a stack of blouses with a horrified expression. Finally the mother realized what discomfort her child was causing the other patrons. She dragged the child off the floor and abruptly left the store. Eva glared at the pile of product the woman had simply left on the shelf. There was a sharp comment on the edge of Eva's tongue, but a customer was approaching Draco.

He pasted on his best "I look like I care about you but I really don't" smile and greeted the customer. "Hi, there! What can I help you with today?"

The man looked around the store with wide eyes. "Um, I'm looking for a birthday gift for my wife."

"Okay," said Draco politely, "what kind of gift are you thinking?"

"I'm not really sure…."

"Well, what does she like?"

The man shrugged.

"What sized does she wear?"

"I would never ask that!" the man exclaimed, shocked. "She'd slap me!"

"Right," said Draco uncertainly. "Would you like to get a gift card for her then?"

"A gift card?" After Draco explained to the man what a gift card actually was, the customer shook his head. "No, she'll think it's too impersonal. I need to get her an outfit."

"So, you want to get her an outfit but you don't know what she likes or what size she is?" He could see Eva looking at him in sympathy.

"Right."

Draco resisted the urge to bang his head against the register. Better yet, he could slam the customer's head into the thing.

Eva walked past him and quietly whispered, "It's a full moon."

Draco nearly groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>AN: So my at my store we had this thing about the full moon bringing out the really crazy and hopelessly stupid people. The sad thing is it tends to be true. So that's where the full moon joke comes in. And yes, I know this was pointless. I'm just happy that I didn't end up missing a day in my challenge!


	5. Day 9: Hygiene

Summary: Harry greets Draco after work, and finds out why Professor Snape used to be so greasy.  
>Pairings: Drarry<br>Warnings: EWE, boy x boy…obviously…

30-Day Challenge: Day 9  
>Hygiene<p>

Harry heard the door close as he sat in front of the fire. With a groan his unbent stiff legs to greet his partner at the door. Harry couldn't think of a time he had beat Draco home. Normally this would be cause for alarm, but Draco had sent a quick owl to let Harry know of the unusual occurrence.

Harry's greeting died on his lips as he took in the state of his boyfriend. "What happened to you?" he asked, voice colored with concern.

Draco looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Your hair…" Harry responded. The usually impeccable, blonde hair was hanging in strings around Draco's face. The golden color was greatly subdued.

The typically blonde frowned. He touched a strand of his hair. "Nothing happened." He actually looked a little embarrassed. "I usually wash it before you get home."

It was Harry's turn to look confused. "You wash your hair before I get home?"

"Thanks Harry, I didn't quite hear what I said, so I'm glad you repeated it." He rolled his eyes. "The potions I work with make my hair like this. I wash it with a special shampoo every night so it's not a permanent look."

Harry's mouth opened into and "oh" as understanding lit his face. Suddenly, he frowned. "Wait a minute…is that why Snape's hair was always so greasy?"

The blonde looked at his partner with a dumbfounded expression. "Of course it is. What did you think it was?"

Harry shrugged. "I always assumed it was just bad hygiene."

Draco looked at the tousled mop his lover called hair and thought of the irony. Oh Professor Snape would have had a fit if Harry had ever criticized him about his hair. In fact, Draco was quite tempted to find a portrait of the potions master just to see the reaction.

"You really are daft, Potter." But the criticism was said with affection, so Harry just smiled.

"He didn't used to be a blonde, did he?"

Draco just looked at Harry in horror as the mop-headed man bent double in laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Every day I get closer and closer to not making my challenge. Tonight I was quite ready to go to sleep as I didn't get home from work til 1:30am (yes, quite inhumane) but luckily this little plot bunny had entered my head earlier today. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….


	6. Day 11: Tickets to Paradise

Summary: Draco's got a present for Harry.  
>Genre: General<br>Pairings: Drarry (duh!)  
>Warnings: EWE; boy x boy; plotless, pointless fun *grin*<p>

30-Day Challenge: Day 11  
>Ticket to Paradise<p>

"I've got a golden ticket!" Harry suddenly sang out while washing dishes.

Draco looked up from his book at the table with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Harry turned slightly to him. "Huh?"

With a snort Draco turned back to his book. They played this game far too often. "What's this golden ticket?"

Harry chuckled. "It's from a movie."

"One of those muggle moving-pictures?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

Draco just shook his head. Honestly, where did they come up with these titles?

The next evening Draco approached Number 12 Grimauld Place with a smirk. He waited for the door to appear in front of him before entering. The portrait of the Black matriarch had long been removed before Draco ever moved in, so he was spared that particular memory. Instead he was greeted with the sound of Harry banging in the kitchen.

"Cooking dinner?"

Harry jumped, but he turned to him with a smile. "Yep! That means you get to wash dishes tonight."

"Ah," Draco responded. He dumped his briefcase and coat on the kitchen table. With a flourish he grabbed two slips of paper out of his coat pocket and waved them in Harry's face.

"What's that?" the brunette asked, curious.

"I've got a golden ticket," Draco sang, imitating Harry's tune from the night prior.

Harry frowned. "You actually remind me of one those kids in the movie," he said. "And not in a good way."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Aren't you curious about my golden tickets?"

Harry peered at the slips of paper in the blonde's hand. "They don't look very golden."

The blonde wiggled his brows. "They're tickets to ride the golden boy."

Harry smirked, an unfortunate habit he'd picked up from Draco. Unfortunate because it made Draco's spine turn to jelly. "You don't need a ticket to ride me."

It was a good thing Harry was cooking lasagna. Otherwise, dinner would have burned while Harry and Draco gave the kitchen appliances a good show.

Draco relaxed under the shade of his umbrella. There was nothing quite like the Mediterranean coast. As he looked out over the clear, blue water a breeze ruffled his hair. He smiled lazily and took a sip of his Mai Tai. Beside him Harry snored softly. Draco adjusted the umbrella so that the shade better covered his lover's body.

He smirked to himself as he gazed over Harry's bronzed skin. Like it or not, he really was the "golden" boy.

* * *

><p>AN: Can you tell where I wanna be? Give…me…two…pina coladas! One for each hand! Meanwhile, my brain is hurting from all these fics! 30 days, what was I thinking? … Reviews might help *wink wink*


	7. Day 17: Moments of Perfection

Summary: Harry and Draco deal with the consequences when the Daily Prophet reveals their relationship.

30-Day Challenge: Day 17  
>Moments of Perfection<p>

Draco set down the Daily Prophet and rubbed his hands over his face. He had known this moment was coming, but it didn't make the reality of it any easier. He had also thought they'd be together when the news broke, but now he was glad for his momentary solitude. The article could certainly have been a lot worse, but it also could have been a lot better.

He heard footsteps and knew his alone time was over. His mother paused before gently settling into the seat beside him. She looked at the discarded paper and studied her son. "You could have told me."

Draco let a chuckle escape before setting his lips in a firm line. "And how do you think that conversation would have gone?" he asked grimly. "Father is going to have a fit."

"I meant you could have told _me_."

He picked up on his mother's distress and sighed heavily. "We didn't tell anyone, Mother. We thought it best until we knew what we both wanted. Even his friends didn't know." He spared a thought for his boyfriend at that admission. Surely anything Draco had to deal with concerning his parents was far better than the interrogation Harry would receive.

His mother nodded in understanding. "Well," she started, seemingly at a loss for words. It was rare that Narcissa was left flustered, but Draco supposed she had never imagined having this conversation. She placed a hand on his arm. "You know I only wish for your happiness, Draco." She went silent, as if debating her next sentence. "Your father will come around. I will speak with him." She looked at her son apologetically. "In the meantime I think it best if you stay away from him for a while."

Draco nodded tersely, expecting as much. Really, he should thank the fates that it was his mother who had come down first. "I will be going, then." He stood from his seat and kissed his mother goodbye, thankful that he'd had the foresight to bring his wand down with him.

That night Draco was staring at the flames in the fireplace when Harry walked through the door. "Draco?" he heard as the man stomped snow from his shoes.

"In here," he called. He heard Harry hang his coat and toe of his shoes before walking to the sitting room. He could tell by the footsteps that Harry was exhausted.

His theory proved correct when the man flung himself down on the sofa beside Draco. The blonde felt a familiar weight on his shoulder. "How was your day?" he asked unnecessarily.

Harry snorted. "Well, Ron didn't punch me in the face."

Draco smiled in amusement. "He better not of. I'm rather fond of your face."

He felt the other man chuckle. "I'm glad you finally admit it."

"Don't let it get to your head."

Harry hummed in agreement. "How was your day?"

"My father is not pleased."

"I'm shocked," Harry responded sarcastically.

"He didn't immediately disown me, which is a good sign. Mother said she would speak to him." Draco shifted so that he was wedged in the corner of the sofa, Harry leaning into him. He wove an arm around Harry, making himself comfortable in the familiar position.

"What did she think?"

"She wanted to know why I hadn't told her." He frowned at the memory of the emotion that had colored his mother's words. "She just wants me to be happy."

Harry nodded. "That's what most mothers want," he said. "Or, at least that's what I assume."

Draco shook his head. "You're impossible."

"That's why you love me!" Harry proclaimed, snuggling deeper into Draco's side.

Draco made show of sighing. "Are you sure you want to be cozying up to a former Death Eater?"

Harry snorted again. "Don't you pay attention to anything that damned reporter wrote. She obviously doesn't know you!"

"Oh I don't know," Draco said in amusement. "I particularly liked where I 'corrupted the Savior of the Wizarding World.' I think she imagines that I found you in a corner and had my way with you. Little does she know that you were quite 'corrupted' before my influence."

He hit Draco in the arm playfully. "That is a part of the story they will never know."

"Or will they?" Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry frowned, but then grinned. "Even if you did tell them, they wouldn't believe you."

"Prat."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." The room was silent until Harry thought of something. "I can talk to the Daily Prophet. Give them the straight story."

Draco shook his head. "Don't waste your breath. They'll twist whatever you tell them to make the story as juicy as possible."

Harry frowned. "It's not fair the way they paint you a villain."

"You used to paint me a villain."

"I was young and stupid."

"There is that."

"I would punch you, but I'm too tired."

Draco moved to sit up, jostling Harry. "How about we order in and then move to the bedroom? I have no intention of sleeping on the couch."

Harry fell back on the couch. "Okay, you order the food. I'll be here." He closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

Draco shook his head at his antics and moved to the telephone. He glared at it warily before dialing a familiar number. He still didn't completely trust the muggle devices Harry insisted on owning; though he did have to admit to the convenience of the phone. He placed an order for the pepperoni pizza Harry was so fond of.

He reentered the sitting room only to find that Harry was snoring softly. Draco rolled his eyes before sitting on an armchair, watching his boyfriend sleep. Yes, his father was far from pleased at the moment. And Ronald Weasley was probably plotting his demise. And perhaps the wizarding world thought he had corrupted their precious savior. He was thrown into the limelight, once again playing a villain. But as he watched his love sleep, he couldn't wish for a more perfect moment.


	8. Day 27: Crossed Forks

Summary: Draco's parents meet his muggle friend.  
>Genre: General<br>Warnings: EWE  
>AN: This is a little bit of a back story for a longer fiction I am currently writing. I tried to keep the Malfoys in character, and hope I was at least partially successful. The story I am working on will take place long after this scene, and I will hopefully post the first chapter after I'm done with my 30 Day Challenge. Enjoy!

30-Day Challenge: Day 27  
>Crossed Forks<p>

The dinner table was filled with a tense silence. Lucius Malfoy elegantly ordered several dishes in French. He turned to the young woman who was trying desperately not to fidget in her seat. "I do hope you are fond of duck," he stated.

"I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure," Eva answered politely.

Draco kept his face impassive as he begged Merlin, Salazar, and several other great wizards for the evening to go smoothly. His parents always demanded he present reports on his day at work when he arrived home. He was working at a muggle-style clothing shop in Diagon Alley and Lucius and Narcissa were quite concerned with what this would do for their standing in the wizarding world. They knew that Draco had been left with little choice in the matter, but they still wanted to ensure that his actions would not further tarnish the Malfoy name. After six months of employment, they had finally been convinced that few people paid attention to the family. Certainly no one was going to give a sales person a second glance, even if they did resemble faces they had seen in the paper in the past. Though it wasn't the positive publicity the family had grown accustomed to, it was far better than the alternative.

Conflict had arisen when a particular name had come up several times as Draco summarized his daily activities. The constant invitations to coffee after work had finally led to inquiries about the young woman. Eva Melbourn was an American muggle who had been relocated to London during the investigation of her parents' murder by wizards. The case had been closed and Eva had been allowed to remain in wizarding London after making a vow of secrecy. She had found a perfectly fitting position at the store in which Draco worked.

The uncomfortable silence continued until the waiter brought their dishes to the table. Lucius had chosen the establishment because of the respect for guests' privacy. The waiters only approached a table to take orders and deliver meals, unless they were specifically flagged down. This provided an excellent atmosphere for sensitive conversations between acquaintances who were not comfortable visiting one another's home. It helped that the Malfoys were provided the best service whenever they ate at the restaurant.

Though the Malfoys had been excused for their crimes during the war—with some stipulations—they were no longer embraced at all the establishments they used to patron. Thankfully those who outright refused service were few. They may have fallen from grace, but they still had old money. Few businesses would turn down that kind of income because of a few personal scruples. Lucius's shrewd decisions during the war, and the dismissal of charges by the Ministry, ensured that the crimes they committed during the war were simply rumors. Most snubs were caused by the Malfoys' known preference for pure blood lineage, especially in the current age of love for all things muggle.

The arrival of dinner signaled that Lucius would begin his interrogation of Draco's new friend. "Miss Melbourn," he started, "it interests me a great deal to meet a muggle woman living and working in the wizarding community."

Eva had been forewarned about the Malfoys' political preferences. She had easily dismissed Draco's warnings when the invitation to dinner was presented. She claimed to know how that kind of prejudicial mentality worked and to be easily able to contend with it. Draco hoped that she would use less crude language when speaking of the subject with his father. The one thing Draco's father seemed to have right about muggles was that they lacked any sense of propriety—though admittedly that fault was not solely reserved for muggles.

The young woman shifted her attention from the study of the food before her to the Malfoy patriarch. "I can understand that, sir," she responded. "I understand that it is a very unusual occurrence. However, my own situation warrants an unusual response." Eva had also been cautioned that Lucius would pry into her past, and that she would do well to answer his queries honestly.

"It must be a very unconventional situation indeed," Lucius responded gracefully. He participated in conversational duels as an expert, and never asked blunt questions.

Draco subtly tapped Eva's foot with his own, a sign that she would be allowed a few bites of her food before the next dig. Eva took the hint and bit into her duck with a smile.

A few twitches of muscle in her face indicated that she was valiantly trying to keep her expression neutral. "This is quite good," Eva said politely. Draco commended her decision to compliment his father's dinner choice.

"Armond is an excellent chef," Lucius responded.

"Indeed," Eva volleyed.

Draco could see his mother's mouth twitch into an almost smile. He allowed himself to relax just a fraction. Perhaps the dinner would not be an absolute disaster.

Lucius took a sip of his wine and Draco tapped Eva's foot again. The next move in the dance was about to begin. Eva took a small bite of her potatoes and tapped Draco's foot in return, communicating that she understood the hint.

"When did you first discover the wizarding world?"

"I learned about magic's existence a year and a half ago." Draco mentally applauded the calculated response and wondered how Eva would reveal the events that led to her discovery. "I witnessed a crime committed by two wizards. My memory was left intact so I could testify at their trials. I was relocated to London for my protection."

Lucius nodded. "I had not heard that such a trial was ongoing."

Draco took a moment to admire his father's ability to ask several questions with one statement. His ego inflated with pride at the knowledge that he had learned political banter from one of the best. He may no longer be pursuing a career in politics, but the ability to speak smoothly would continue to protect the Malfoy family from harsh attention.

"The crime took place in the United States. Because it was an isolated incident, I don't believe it was covered on an international scale." She took a sip of her own wine before answering the other veiled question." The trial was concluded six months ago. I petitioned to remain in the wizarding world and offered a vow of secrecy."

"I'm surprised they allowed it," Lucius responded easily.

"I share your surprise," Eva answered. "I believe I benefited from the interest taken in the Muggle Awareness Campaign. I believe it was a show of good faith, thought understandably the decision was not broadcasted to the general public."

It was one of the few decisions Lucius had to grudgingly approve. He was not fond of the new Ministry officials, so was disgruntled whenever he agreed with their decisions. He could not support the fact that they allowed a muggle to roam freely through the wizarding world, but he did acknowledge the intelligence behind the vow of secrecy and the attempt to keep the information private.

That did not mean he would openly admit it. "I question the allowance of such circumstances, though I suppose the Ministry has its reasons for the decisions made."

"I can understand your hesitance," Eva responded stiffly. Draco knew she was fighting the desire to turn the conversation into a political debate. "I cannot ascertain what Minister Shacklebolt thought of my petition, but for whatever reason he granted it. I am forever grateful that I have been allowed to stay—and to keep my memory—as I am truly awed by what I have learned of the wizarding community."

If it had been appropriate to give a standing ovation, Draco would have done so. Eva's insistence that she was humbly in debt to the wizarding world, and the subtle suggestion that the wizarding community was superior to that of the muggle world, definitely won points in Eva's favor. Draco knew that Lucius could never like or even respect Eva, but now he could at least tolerate her. That meant that Draco would no longer be required to defend his outings with her.

He did not know where Eva's polite banter had come from and wondered why she did not use such skills in her everyday interactions. He supposed that the stressful situation may have brought out the talent as a necessary defense mechanism. He also allowed that such banter might easily tire the average person. Draco was always thrilled by such conversations, and knew his father experienced the same rush.

The rest of the meal was allowed to continue in peace, with Narcissa and Eva sharing light conversation about various neutral topics. Now that Lucius had finished his interrogation, Narcissa was allowed to make dinner a pleasant experience for all. Draco did not wonder at the success his family enjoyed before the second rise of the Dark Lord; his parents made an excellent political team.

While he allowed himself to finally relax, he recognized that Eva remained tense throughout the meal. He acknowledged that the woman was wise to not let her guard down in front of his father. Her failure to relax meant that Lucius would not be able to catch her defenseless with a subtle dig. Lucius recognized that the conversation had ended in a stalemate and let the meal finish with no further banter.

Perhaps there was hope for Draco's muggle friend yet.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. I had lots of fun writing Lucius and Eva's banter. If you're interested in what I am going to be doing with this story, keep an eye out in the coming weeks for a story titled "Collision". I'm almost ready to post the first chapter.


	9. Day 28: What Happens When You Assume

Summary: Draco and Harry reach a hiccup in their relationship  
>Genre: Angst<br>Pairing: Drarry  
>Warnings: EWE; depressed-Harry; not a happy ending. Hopeful, yes, but not what I'd call happy. Take the angst label seriously. And don't read this one if you are easily triggered.<p>

30-Day Challenge: Day 28  
>What Happens When You Assume<p>

The room was dark, the half moon only managing to illuminate a small square in front of the window. Harry could hear the crickets outside, as Draco had chosen that night to not snore. Draco swore that he never snored, but Harry was contemplating how to record the proof. He would have chuckled at the thought, but he was not in a humorous mood.

To say their relationship was starting to show its strain was a compliment. Sometimes Draco and Harry would go days without saying a word to one another. Draco just thought it was their busy schedules, Harry feared it was something more.

They didn't have sex anymore. He was sure several of his school time friends would have laughed to find out this was a concern for the great Harry Potter. He had never seemed that interested in sex; had never gotten that far with Cho or Ginny. Seamus had once accused him of being asexual. Harry would have believed him if he hadn't stumbled into a relationship with Draco.

He still wasn't sure how or why it happened. One night they had both turned up for the same party. There Hogwarts rivalry had easily been relit and they tried to out-drink each other. Harry was a light-weight and had lost after the third firewhiskey. He'd continued because Draco was still going strong. It'd been one of those parties he had attended out of obligation, refusing to bring a date because he believed he'd stay for maybe thirty minutes. That slip of intelligence made sure that when Draco suggested they find a hotel Harry was in no shape to protest. One thing led to another and the next morning their childhood rivalry seemed like a joke.

Instead of smiling at the memory it choked him. He slipped out of bed and crept toward the bathroom, filling a transfigured cup with water to wet his throat. That had been three years ago and they'd eventually turned their tryst into a relationship. They had fallen in love. Three years later Harry wondered if that love was enough.

He'd tried to talk to Draco about it, but the other man didn't seem to see a problem. It didn't help that Draco had been around the block a few times, whereas Harry had only ever been with Draco. Harry wondered if his inexperience had finally frustrated Draco, no longer serving as one of his charms. Perhaps he was no longer attractive enough. He muttered a quiet _Lumos_ and gazed at his bare torso in the mirror. The enchanted mirror remained strangely silent as Harry touched every flaw he found with his body. The mirror had spoken in the past, pointing out how Harry's ribs were beginning to poke through his sides, or how his cheek bones were far to sallow. When Harry had consistently argued that he could see the globs of fat forming below his stomach the mirror had simply given up.

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he wiped them away angrily. He was too ugly to have sex with and he had nothing to keep the blonde with him. Draco was too good a man to cheat on him, and Harry felt guilty at the relief that knowledge brought. He slipped back into bed and curled into Draco's side, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a rare occasion when the family was together for dinner. Harry had moved into Malfoy Manner at Narcissa's insistence. She was overprotective of Draco after the war was over, and the blonde had feared that if he moved out her health would suffer. Lucius and Harry had made amends for Narcissa and Draco's sakes, but they still had many awkward moments. Harry generally tried to avoid rooms that Lucius occupied.<p>

Narcissa watched as the brunette swirled his soup around with his spoon. He had eaten only a few spoonfuls, lifting his spoon to his mouth when Draco looked his way and letting it drop when the blonde turned back to his conversation with his father. "Are you feeling well, Harry?" she asked quietly.

Harry started and stared at her. "I'm fine," he responded through a strained smile. "Just tired." He frowned at his soup. "Actually I think I'll just go to bed, if I may be excused."

Narcissa smiled kindly and let him leave. She summoned a house elf to take the soup and asked him to set some food under a warming charm in case Harry was hungry later. As the house elf disappeared she suspected that the heated food would remain untouched.

She turned to her son and husband. Draco had watched Harry leave with a frown, but continued the conversation with his father. When the necessary seven-minute lull came, she took the opportunity to voice her concerns. "Draco," she said casually. "I don't believe Harry is well."

He gazed at her curiously as he took another sip of his soup. "He's just tired," he said.

Narcissa shook her head and placed her spoon in her bowl. She felt the air around Lucius shift, and she smiled grimly to herself. He always did find these serious conversations uncomfortable. "He is always tired," she said knowingly. "That is what happens when you do not receive the necessary nourishment."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, setting down his spoon in honest confusion.

"He rarely eats."

"He always eats."

"He is getting quite thin," Lucius said emotionlessly.

Draco frowned. "What are you talking about?" he repeated.

Narcissa sighed and silently apologized to her husband for what she was about to bring up. "Certainly you have noticed how much weight he's lost?"

"I have not."

"Not even at night?"

"What does the time of day have to do with it?"

"You do share a bed, Draco," Narcissa finally stated with a sigh.

Lucius cleared his throat and excused himself from the table. He would be finishing dinner in his study.

Draco's cheeks glowed red. "We don't do much more than sleep."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you share a bed with your partner and do not share intimate moments?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

There were few moments when Narcissa wanted to strangle her son; now was one of those moments. Only the knowledge that sense could not be physically banged into a person kept her still. "You cannot believe I do not know you are having sex!" she said shortly, annoyed that his thick-headedness had forced her to be blunt.

Draco's blush was in full force. "We don't have sex," he mumbled.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," she said sternly.

He flinched but forced himself to look at her. "I'm serious, Mother," he said shamefully. "It's been a few months."

Narcissa stared in shock. Two young men in the prime of their health should not have such limited libidos. She was sure homosexuality didn't hamper that part of a man's sensibilities. "Why not?" she finally asked, not thinking that she should be embarrassed to be having this conversation with her son.

"I'm not really comfortable talking about this with you Mother," Draco responded.

"It's really too late for that," Narcissa said impatiently. "I need to know if you are having problems with your relationship."

"There are no problems."

"There obviously are. Please tell me you are at least discussing this with Harry." Draco flinched again and she was appalled. "I did not raise you to be this insensitive," she admonished. She should never have spoiled him so as a child. It was one thing to dismiss those who offered you nothing; it was another entirely to ignore your spouse. There may be no legal documentation of it, but Narcissa fully considered the relationship to be the equivalent of a marriage. "You are destroying that boy!"

"He's not a boy," Draco muttered.

"He is ill!" she said vehemently. "He has lost more weight than is healthy for a man of his height. He rarely eats. He does not leave your room except to work, and if the rumors are to be believed he does not do much there either. He is depressed and you will lose him if this keeps up." It was not often that Narcissa let herself become so upset, but she was concerned about her son. She knew what would happen if he lost Harry. She pointed to the doorway. "Go speak to him now and do not come out until you have had a proper conversation."

* * *

><p>Draco entered the room nervously, both surprised and not when he found it dark. He muttered a spell and with a wave of his wand flames lit a few nearby lanterns. He walked over to the lump of blankets on the bed. "Harry?" he asked tentatively. There was no response. He sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged where he thought Harry's head would be. He pulled down the blankets to reveal a pale face with bloodshot eyes. This close he could see the telltale signs of depression and undernourishment. How had he missed it? "Harry, what's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing," he answered dispassionately.

Draco sighed. "It's obviously not nothing."

"You don't want to talk about it."

Draco frowned at the accusatory statement. He thought back over the past couple of months. He'd been busy with work. He couldn't talk about his job with Harry because he was sworn to secrecy. But the past few weeks had been hell. He tried to remember if Harry had had complaints during that time. He remembered conversations when he'd brushed off Harry's concern about the lack of sex. There was also the one time he had expressed a desire to go out more. He shook his head and gathered his green-eyed lover in his arms. Harry really had lost too much weight. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You don't even know what you're sorry about," Harry sniffed.

"I know that I haven't taken some of our conversations as seriously as you seem to have. And I know that I haven't been paying enough attention to you and your health." He grabbed Harry's chin. "Why haven't you been eating?"

Harry fidgeted nervously. "I haven't felt like it," he answered evasively.

Unfortunately for Harry, Draco had been a Slytherin. "Why haven't you felt like it?" Draco asked, forcing Harry to look at him.

"Um…" Harry gulped before he closed his eyes. "I don't want to be ugly," he whispered.

Draco dropped his hand in surprise. "What?" he asked.

Harry buried his face in his hands. "I know why you don't want to have sex with me. I've gotten ugly." He started shaking when Draco didn't respond. "It's okay. You can admit it. I already know."

"What are you on about?" Draco asked. "I don't think you're ugly," he said, pulling Harry's hands away from his face. "You are the most beautiful man I know."

Harry looked at him doubtfully. "Then is it my lack of experience?"

Draco frowned in confusion. "Experience in what?"

"We never have sex."

Draco shook his head. "That's not your fault Harry. I've been tired and stressed from work. I haven't been up to it."

"It's been months!"

"That's how long this project at work has been going," Draco sighed. "And apparently how long I've been an ass. I'm sorry Harry; I didn't realize how much it was bothering you."

"S'okay."

"No it's not," Draco said, gathering Harry in his arms. "And I'm going to remember that. I can't promise that things will get better right away. Work sucks right now. But I promise I will try to be better at communicating. I do love you Harry." He emphasized that point by placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too," Harry said.

"Why don't we go downstairs and finish our dinner?"

"I'm not really that hungry."

Draco frowned. He was doing that a lot this evening. "You need to eat."

Harry shook his head. "It's okay. I need to lose the weight anyway."

Draco's arms tightened around his lover, wondering how such damage could be done so quickly. He wasn't up to the argument tonight, so he held Harry until the other man fell asleep. Draco would see a healer about the issue first thing the next morning. He would also turn in his notice at work. No job was worth this kind of pain.

* * *

><p>AN: So…yeah. I don't really like to read Harry this pathetic, and I really didn't like writing him like this. But I had some angst to get out of my system and Harry was there all convenient-like…


	10. Index

In case anyone is interested, here is a list of the stories I wrote for this challenge. Thank you to everyone who has been following these stories, and especially to those of you who have reviewed (cookies for you!)

Day 1: Harry Potter – Of Football and Friendship

Day 2: Gundam Wing – Damn Yankees

Day 3: Harry Potter – Mean

Day 4: Gundam Wing – The Problem with Football

Day 5: Gundam Wing – Everyone Loves a Heero

Day 6: Gundam Wing – Captivity

Day 7: Harry Potter – Muggle Magic

Day 8: Harry Potter – Full Moon

Day 9: Harry Potter – Hygiene

Day 10: Gundam Wing – Musca Domestica

Day 11: Harry Potter – Tickets to Paradise

Day 12: Gundam Wing – Beneath the Stars

Day 13: Gundam Wing – The Secret on the Laptop

Day 14: Gundam Wing – Going Home

Day 15: Digimon – The Relapse

Day 16: Digimon – Tactics

Day 17: Harry Potter – Moments of Perfection

Day 18: Gundam Wing – Support

Day 19: Gundam Wing – Fandom

Day 20: Gundam Wing – Chewy Ends

Day 21: Digimon – A Glimmer of Hope

Day 22: Gundam Wing – The Sun Shines at Night

Day 23: Gundam Wing – Unheeded Requests

Day 24: Digimon – Yawnin' Ramen

Day 25: Gundam Wing – Gymnastics

Day 26: Gundam Wing – Observations

Day 27: Harry Potter – Crossed Forks

Day 28: Harry Potter – What Happens When You Assume

Day 29: Gundam Wing – Born This Way

Day 30: Digimon – Cure


End file.
